Haus Of Drama
by thirstyrenewal
Summary: This Is A Book, In Script Format Stephanie is young, 24. Right before her big break, she is drowned in gossip. Can Stephanie run her life while in the middle of scandalous drama?


**Chapter 1 - Eh Eh [Nothing Else I Can Do]**

_Stephanie was having the time of her life, she had the sexiest short Gucci dress on, and her Monolos were the shiniest black ever. Her favorite song, Calabria 2007, started playing and she went crazy!_

**Stephanie:** I love this song!

**Annie:** Me too! The beat is amazing

**Stephanie:** then what are we waiting for, lets get dancing!

**[S & A go dance, A starts dancing with some gorgeous muscle buff and S finds a cute black guy do rub against]**

**Black Guy:** So you live around here

**Stephanie:** I run L.A. of course I live around here

**Black Guy:** How about we go to you place after

**Stephanie:** I'm not some one night stand trashy hoe you can hit and quit

**Black Guy:** Trashy hoe, I wasn't looking for one. I was looking for a beautiful, curvy, sexy young girl

**Stephanie:** So I'm supposed to believe you

**Black Guy:** yes

**Stephanie:** Maybe I do

**[S turns around kisses the guy, then out of nowhere, she hears a woman scream..]**

**Woman:** oh hell no!

**Black Guy:** Stacy, what are you doing here?

**Stacy:** I came to look for you, you 2 timing low life

**Stephanie:** you have a girl friend?

**Stacy:** yes he does, and you probably knew

_Everything happened so quickly S barely knew what happened. In a split second her scalp was in pain, she screamed and scratched god knows who but she hit and scratched. She got hit a couple times and when she felt hair she grabbed and pulled. The fight was over and some stranger was holding her back from the ghetto black hoe that hit her._

**Stephanie:** You bitch!

**Stacy:** You trashy hoe taking my man!!

**Stephanie:** your man, came on to me!!

**Stacy:** hell nah! Hell nah! I'm tired of this Jerry Springer shit let me go fool

**Stephanie:** let me go, please. I'm not going to do anything.

**[Stacy walked away with her man kicking him, S was let go and she went to go sit with A]**

**Annie:** oh my god, Stephanie are you alright?

**Stephanie:** she pulled my hair, and I have bruises

**Annie:** she did fight pretty hard. I cant believe that ass had a girl

**Stephanie:** he sure didn't act like it.

**Annie:** let's get going, I'm hungry, want to get some Taco Bell?

**Stephanie:** yes, I'm dying for a gordita crunch

**Annie:** lol, lets go.

**[S & A leave the club and went to Taco Bell. They got home, and ate.]**

**Annie:** that was delicious. I'm so beat, I mean after all that dancing

**Stephanie:** we only danced to a couple of songs Annie, calm down.

**Annie:** I'm not the party type kind of girl Stephanie

**Stephanie:** we'll have to fix that ha, ha

**Annie:** well I'm beat, Goodnight

**Stephanie:** Goodnight.

**[Annie goes into her room. Stephanie stays on the couch and stares out the window at time moon. She thinks about the fight, she looks at the S&A large wood letters on the wall, she straightens the slightly crooked A. She sighs, picks up her trash and heads to bed]**

**[The Next Morning]**

**[S is on the phone with her boyfriend, he's confronting her about rubbing up against some guy at the club last night]**

**Stephanie:** who told you anyways Ralph!?

**Ralph:** I had some friends at the club yesterday and they saw you dancing

**Stephanie:** so now your spying on me!? What the fuck, dude I'm tired of your jealousy

**Ralph:** I don't care, I'm tired of you endless partying.

**Stephanie:** I'm 23, almost 24, I'm young. What else should I do!

**Ralph:** you should be getting a job in your major

**Stephanie:** I'm working on it Ralph, come on baby, lets not fight

**Ralph:** I'm sorry Stephanie but I don't think it's going to work out. You have different values and aspects in life, and If we cant work out our differences then we cant be together

**Stephanie:** *crying* so…that's all. It's over.

**Ralph:** I'm sorry Stephanie.. There's nothing else I can say or do.

**Stephanie:** *crying*

**Ralph:** I know doing it over the phone is bad, so we can talk more when you come to get some of your things you have over here

**Stephanie:** ok, whatever.

**[Stephanie hangs up. She lays down and cries. Annie isn't home, she's at work. Stephanie stays in bed all day]**


End file.
